Love Will Have Its Sacrifices
by numbertenthirteen
Summary: [Carmilla Spin-Off Series] [Bubbline] Bonnibel is on a hunt to search for her missing roommate. At the same time, dealing with her long time rival and now, as her new annoying roommate, Marceline Abadeer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I JUST COULDNT HELP IT.**

**watch or read carmilla first because it's so globdamn awesome!**

**could be a one shot.**

**this is my spin-off of the Carmilla Web Series. EHEHEHE**

**I don't own anything.**

**CARMILLA SPIN-OFF SERIES**

**chapter i**

**Bonnibel Lois Bubblegum**

_Journalism Class 201_

_Submitted by: Bonnibel Louis Bubblegum_

_Submitted to: Ms. M.F Wright_

_Journal Entry #1 _

_It's my second year here in Nightosphere University, just last night, my roommate also my best friend, Cake Hollis was missing. We were just out partying because it's a Friday night and she wants me to give a break from studying. Though, I love studying, I just couldn't help it to pass on a once in a lifetime opportunity like this. And the moment that I woke up, I went to her bed to see and talk about last night's events because I couldn't remember any of them.. and the moment I removed her blanket, she was gone._

_And I found a note, covered in a yellow mushy like covered poo-poo and dirt, it's so disgusting that I almost puked._

_AND IT'S EVEN ON MULTIPLE CHOICE!_

_The note says:_

**_Dear student, _**

**_Your roommate no longer attends Nightosphere University. Because:_**

**_a) she lost her scholarship and decided to go home._**

**_b) has elected to enroll to another school due to your extreme incapability._**

**_c) experienced a psychological event that left him/her unfit for student life._**

**_d) cited personal reasons._**

**_no part of your action is required, thank you._**

**_Nightosphere University Adminstration._**

_And I was flabbergasted, not to mention that I found it next to and "eek" that started growing mushrooms._

_Lord Glob, where the hell is my roommate?!_

Bubblegum almost slammed the keyboard from typing and sighed, "If only I could find a lead for this, I might find her." she mumbled to herself as she slouched on her office chair and sighed defectively.

"Ah right!" she pumped her fist to the air and went to the telephone, she dialed the school's emergency hotline.

"Hello? This is NU's emergency hotline, what may I be of service?" the voice sounded dark and it was creepy, but Bonnibel didn't mind as long as she will find her roommate.

"I want to file a missing roommate." she said, out of seriousness, then the voice said, "You want a new roommate?"

"No! My roommate is gone! Like-" she paused to find the right words, "She's missing!"

The voice went silent, "We'll find you a new roommate then, please wait for awhile." And after that, it hung up, making Bonnibel facepalm and rubbed her neck.

_What is wrong with this school? One girl is missing and no one gives a damn?!_

Bonnibel took out her flip phone, (don't judge, her dad was always worried about her sending nudes to men.) _come on, Cake, I've been calling you for almost 4 hours now, just tell me that you slept with someone and this will be over as soon as possible._

"Oh yes! the Campus Security!" Bonnibel almost threw her phone out when she realized her last resort, she immediately ran back to the telephone near her bed and dialed the Campus Security Hotline.

"You have reached NU's Campus Security Hotline, if you-" Bonnibel immediately hung up when she heard her phone rung, she dropped the telephone and answered her phone.

"Yes?"

"Are you the student who filed a missing roommate earlier?"

Bonnibel jolted up in joy, "yes, yes.. that is me! I'm so glad that you-"

"We heard that you want a new roommate."

Bonnibel rolled her eyes, she didn't notice that her voice rose a higher pitch and the annoyance, "I don't want a new roommate, I have a roommate!" she paused, "I would've is was not missing!"

"Please don't yell, you don't have the right to raise your voice." the voice became dark and subtle and it sent shivers on Bonnibel's spine.

Bonnibel sighed, "I AM NOT YELLING! YOU CAN'T JUST-"

then the caller hung up, Bonnibel looks at her phone and there was no caller ID nor a number. She blinked, _how did that happen?_

she pinched the bridge of her nose, she was getting angry and annoyed at the school's administration, she wants to call the police but it would only cause ruckus and she doesn't want her classes to stop. She opened the file that she was typing on and added,

_the school doesn't want me to help find a missing freaking student? then fine... I WILL FIND HER BY MYSELF! I've watched all Sherlock Holmes and Veronica Mars! In just three weeks before this term will end, Cake will be here, back in my room, eating cookies made by Lady!_

Bonnibel took out her notepad, wore a cardigan over her floral dress, took on her green ballet shoes and walked off the room.

x~x

Bonnibel Lois Bubblegum grew up in a small province called Candy Kingdom, her family is one of the richest and most respected people in the province because they provide sweets and also they sponsor different events there. Bonnibel was nicknamed "Princess" because she's the living proof that one exists because of her natural pink locks, petite frame (she's only 5'3) and her brains and love for Science. She was always there for everyone and loves them equally.

She decided to enroll in Nightosphere University because that is where her mother and grandmother graduated. They also found their first sweet love there, so she decided to enroll. In her first and second year, she had the highest marks and became the number 1 on the Dean's List, something she is proud of and would always be. There she met her roommate since day 1, Cake Hollis. Cake is a African-American girl who grew up in the city meaning to say, she's already used to the night life and would often invite Bonnibel to go out, but the province girl would say decline because of her studies and so Cake would just let her be.

* * *

><p><em>Cont. to Journal Entry #1<em>

_I asked everyone that I see about Cake since everyone knows her._

_But to no avail, I have no info and lead, they said that they saw her but didn't know where she went off to. Or, they weren't with her. I asked, Felice and Fionna (they are her closest friends) but they said that they didn't see her at the party._

_This is just getting weirder and weirder._

_Cake, where are you?_

_end of Journal Entry #1._

Bonnibel closed her laptop and sighed, "Where is she?!" just after she uttered those words, the door flew open, Bonnibel turned around (as she was sitting on an office chair) and saw the most beautiful girl that she has ever seen. And also she hated that girl.

It was none other than so-called Vampire Queen, "Marceline Abadeer." Bonnibel uttered those words with venom and glared her hazel eyes at her, Marceline Abadeer who was wearing a black hoodie and faded pants with black converse looks at her, her red eyes piercing her hazel ones.

"Oh my, hey there, Bonnibutt." she winked as she puts her things down on Cake's bed, "I'm your new roommate."

They always hated each other.

Well, that's what Bonnibel thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- decided to put a new chapter to not get you guys confused.**

**hehehe**

**hope you enjoyed reading two chapters in one sitting! :D**

**Carmilla Spin-Off Series**

**chapter ii**

**Marceline Abadeer**

"You can't just barge in and tell me that you're my new roommate!" Bonnibel almost yelled at her, Marceline smirked and shook her head, "I just did. Accept it. I hate being with you, too. But please, let me take a rest." she rolled her eyes as she laid herself on her new bed.

_so, this must be Cake Hollis' bed. It stinks. _she thought as she rubbed her forehead and was about to drift to sleep when Bonnibel hit her with her favorite pillow.

"That's Cake's bed! You can't just stay there! She's gone missing!" she continued hitting Marceline, Marceline opened her eyes and scowled. "Princess, the school knows why and just let it be. No one gives a damn about your roommate!" she snapped as she took the pillow and snuggled with it.

Marceline then took out her phone and started playing some music with it, it was a rock music from The Black Hearts and she grinned to herself._  
><em>

Bonnibel on the other hand sat back on her chair, defeated. "I have a new roommate." she muttered, Marceline heard it and said, "Well, duh."

"Don't duh me, I'm in a search here!" she raised her hand in defeat and in deep aggravation, Marceline sat up and chuckled, "Princess, I need to go and do some partying," she stood up and fixed the wrinkles on her white shirt and took a red plaid polo on the bed that she was laying on earlier.

"You can't take that! That's Cake's property!" Bonnibel was about to stand up when Marceline raised her hand to stop her, "it's on my bed now, Princess." with that, she walked off, leaving an angry Bonnibel.

-x-x

_Journal Entry #2_

_ It's been day two and my bestfriend/roommate is still missing! And she's now replaced with the new roommate from the depths of hell._

_These are the things that I hate about that so-called Vampire Queen:_

_1) she keeps wearing Cake's clothes._

_2) SHE STEALS MY CANDY!_

_3) SHE NEVER CLEANS ANYTHING! (when she steps on the mushroom thing, SHE RUBBED HER FOOT ON MY BLANKET!)_

_4) she's never awake until 5 PM, (which I do not find surprising because she's up all night with some girls from my Anthropology class) AND THEY EVEN SLEPT IN MY BED._

_and so, since sleep-over is not allowed in this campus, I reported her and she got called out. And BOOM! Revenge is mine! (P.S. Ma'am, what I did was for the best) still, I have no clues about Cake's disappearance right now but I will find her._

_end of Journal Entry #2._

Bonnibel grinned to herself as she closed her laptop and went to get some milk for her cereal when she found a carton of milk with the writings of Marceline indicating "MINE" in all bold and written on a red ink. She smirked as she took it and laid it on the table as she sat on her office chair.

"Victory is mine, cutie." she rolled her eyes as she imitates Marceline's flirtatious tone and poured the milk on the bowl then she backed out at what she saw.

The contents of the milk wasn't milk at all.

It was blood.

x-x

"See that? That's blood, man!" Bonnibel said in disgust as she called the two _Floor-dons_. Felice and Fionna. "In my creepy roommates milk container, Marceline."

Felice seemed unconvinced as she played with her red curly hair while Fionna who was wearing a white beanie says otherwise,

"So, she's gotta go, right?" she looks at the two before looking back at the carton, "I mean, it should be a health violation or even a death threat! And the time has come for Marceline to go." she said adding hand gestures at to them and at the milk container.

"Well, there's no denying that it seems weird..." Felice tried to explain when Fionna cut her off, "Weird? That's what you're going to say? Weird?" Fionna cut her off with a glare at the bowl of cereals and blood.

"How many people take type O with their cereal?" she reasoned, Felice shook her head in disagreement, "maybe it's a prank, you know how troublemaker Marceline can be." she defended, Fionna remained unfazed, "What? a prank? just look at it!" she pointed, Felice pinched the bridge of her nose to compose herself.

"Yes, just look at it!" Bubblegum raised her hands, "We need to get rid of her!"

Felice looks at her friend who is acting weird, "Do you really hate Marceline that much?" she asked, Bonnibel looks at her and nodded vigorously, "I do. not that much, but so much!"

Fionna nodded, "how about we take her out and throw her out on the bridge?" Bubblegum beamed at her and they were about to agree with something horrible when Felice stopped them, "How about you talk your misunderstandings with her? you know, a lot of problems can be solved through a good talk." she smiled, "communication is the key." she beamed. Fionna rolled her eyes, "That's what you get when you're a Guidance and Counseling major." she rolled her eyes, Bubblegum giggled, "too bad I'm a Physics Major."

Fionna grinned, "You are? Well, I'm a BioChemistry! That's a blast!" they shook their hands in agreement when Felice cleared her throat, "We really can't help you with that, Bubblegum."

the blonde nodded, "Yeah, but we can help you."

Bubblegum scratched her neck, "how about, I tell the Dean of Students? Surely he has something that might help!"

The blonde who was wearing a white and blue longsleeves and pants disagrees, also the red head who was wearing a green tank top and denim shorts, "you can't. You'll just draw more attention and stuff, you don't want to get yourself involved, do you?" Fionna smiled at her, Bonnibel just nodded.

"Also, she might just come back like what the other former missing girls did." Felice grinned, hoping to cheer Bonnibel up.

"Wait, there were more?!" Bonnibel almost flipped the freaking table.

-x-x

Marceline was outside there room when she overheard the two talking, she smirked to herself and said, "Well, Bonnibel Bubblegum is more than I thought. Dad thought that she's just like those girls but she underestimated her. You've changed since the day that I first saw you. You're really like your grandmother and mom."

Bonnibel Bubbblegum always hated Marceline since the moment that she saw her, it was all because she ruined everything for her. They were rivals, Marceline though she's rebellious and laid back, she always gets the highest marks above all and she hated it. So she persevered and she defeated Marceline. Then Marceline would always say, "Come on, Princess. I was just being kind. I've been the #1 ever since, I just want to make you feel special."

and what she hates the most about the raven haired girl is the way she speaks, like seductive at the same time in a teasing manner. Marceline is the complete opposite of her and she hates that. She would always push her button and make her angry at things that she shouldn't be. Even the smallest of things to her would always be the teasing object of Marceline.

And she hates being annoyed, so she hates Marceline. And it has been always like that ever since Marceline came into her life. And she was somewhat thankful that Marceline is ahead of her by a year. Though, they were classmates in some subjects, she would remain oblivious and would just avoid her.

Because life is easier with that.

Well, that's what she thought.

Not until, Marceline stole her first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **that'll be for now, i dont know what i just wrote. so i want a co-author to write this for me.

i am open to all.

thanks


End file.
